Si es en tu boca
by supermonstrum
Summary: Vuelve a plantearse el tema del vicio de Gil. A Oz no le causa gracia, pero puede que existan algunas excepciones respecto a los fumadores.


Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había intentado. Porque fueron muchas o porque era más conveniente olvidarse de las veces en las que no pudo hacerlo.

Era un hábito con una historia tonta cuando la analizaban los demás, y él mismo reconocía que comenzar con un vicio dañino por pura imitación no era nada genial. Gilbert era de aquellos fumadores que sabían de memoria toda la lista de consecuencias que eso traía y sin embargo, a la hora de poner positivos y negativos en la balanza, él único positivo, el placer innato de la nicotina, pesaba más.

A veces, muy pocas, imaginaba qué sería de su vida si le agarrara alguna enfermedad.

Si no volvía a ver a Oz nunca más.

No se trataba de perder la vida en su defensa, a eso no le temía porque era su deber.

Amaba a Oz y jamás dudaría un sólo momento en dar su propia vida para protegerlo, para que nada le sucediera. Cada tanto Gilbert sentía que estaba de paso, pero no le molestaba en absoluto porque la mejor manera de transitar la vida era cuidando de su amo, de su amigo, de quien amaba.

Otra cosa, completamente distinta, era entregarse él mismo porque sí y abandonar a Oz a las hostilidades del mundo, a merced del peligro o peor, la soledad. Abandonarlo por un vicio que se deshace en caladas en cuestión de minutos.

Aquello le provocaba martirio y sabía que no podría perdonárselo jamás.

Paradójicamente podía lidiar con aquello encendiendo uno y colocándolo entre sus labios. Daba una calada y el humo cálido hacía su efecto.

―Ah…

―Lo sientes bien, ¿verdad? ―interrumpió una voz.

Gilbert cerró los ojos, juntando paciencia.

―No voy a decirte nada… esta vez ―avisó Oz, sonriendo pícaro. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Gilbert―. Sólo vine aquí a sentarme un momento contigo.

Sonrieron y quedaron recostados y en silencio, acompañados por una brisa fresca y el sonido del césped y las hojas de los árboles moviéndose. Cada tanto Gilbert desviaba la mirada hacia la mano de Oz, un poco más pequeña que la suya, tan cerca que con un movimiento rápido podría rozarla y con otro movimiento más atrevido, podría tomarla.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pensando en la posibilidad de tocar su mano, mas le pareció eterno. Exhaló el humo con pesar y la brisa pareció querer joderlo, soplando directamente hacia el rostro de Oz. Gilbert se acomodó sobre la hierba enseguida.

―No quise hacerle eso.

―Lo sé ―respondió sentándose. Miró de reojo a Gilbert y agregó―: dije que no hablaríamos de esto ahora, espero que no estés esperando a que diga nada. No va a ser así.

Sonrió y se adelantó a sus pensamientos, Oz le tomó la mano suavemente y Gilbert sintió que sus latidos comenzaban a hacerse fuertes.

Demasiado fuertes.

Tragó despacio, acorralado aunque Oz no estaba presionándolo en absoluto. Pudo tranquilamente cambiar de tema o acariciar el dorso de su mano con el dedo pulgar, pero de su boca salieron otro tipo de palabras.

―Antes se trataba de Oscar, en cambio ahora… Yo no estoy orgulloso de esto, amo Oz.

Aquellos ojos verdes que lo fascinaban se enfocaron en los suyos, Gilbert mantuvo el contacto visual, esperando a que los labios de Oz volvieran a curvarse en esa sonrisa que adoraba.

―Tú mismo me dijiste una vez todo el daño que hace fumar ―le recordó con dulzura.

―Lo sé. ―Bajó la cabeza un poco, sintiéndose en falta y hasta algo débil. ―A veces pienso que si enfermo por esto y… no vuelvo a verlo nunca más…

―Puedes enfermarte ―interrumpió Oz, poniéndose de pie y caminado alrededor de Gilbert, en círculos―. Y no solo eso, tus dientes se ponen amarillos, a veces cuesta respirar y no puedes hacer tanta actividad física, además… ―Enumeró lo que ya sabía y se sorprendió de que no se lo estuviera reprochando. Gilbert parpadeó confundido sin escuchar, hasta que la lista del otro fue terminando. ―Ese humo huele mal y apuesto a que con años de fumar también queda un sabor feo en la boca.

―Creo que está exagerando un poco.

―¡Es la verdad!

Luego de decir eso, se sentó dándole la espalda a Gilbert.

«Creí que esto no iba a pasar…», pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―Amo Oz, no se enfade…

―No estoy enfadado.

―Entonces, por favor, no me de la espalda.

Silencio. Eterno, doloroso y punzante. Esos momentos de horrorosa incertidumbre en la que no sabía si lo mejor era dejarlo solo, acompañarlo en silencio o disculparse.

Optó por las dos últimas, al fin de cuentas, si la situación fuera inversa y Oz fumase como él, también se preocuparía y molestaría.

Le molestaba cualquier situación que amenazara con terminar su vínculo con Oz. La muerte, por ejemplo.

―Discúlpeme ―murmuró poniendo se de pie.

Oz tironeó de sus pantalones y Gilbert se volteó y encorvó hasta quedar casi cara a cara con él. Oz se arrodilló y rozó su nariz con la de él.

―Pero ¿sabes? Aunque quede un sabor muy feo en la boca… si es tu boca, no sería para nada desagradable.

Gilbert sintió el glorioso rozar de los labios suaves de Oz, dudó si besarlo o no, temió perder el control y devorarlos con salvajismo.

Inhaló rápidamente, y en el segundo roce acarició la boca de Oz cariñosamente, humedeciendo apenas su labio superior.

No terminó allí. Para su sorpresa, la lengua de Oz se abrió paso por su boca, recorriendo con timidez sus dientes y acariciándole la lengua. Dulce, anhelado, perfecto, millones de veces mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Observó cómo las blancas mejillas de Oz se enrojecían cada vez más y no pudo evitar sonreír en medio de aquel beso.

Se separaron unos pocos centímetros, el cigarrillo entre los dedos de Gilbert se había consumido y todo el estúpido placer que podría brindarle dejó de significar algo. Si aquel tipo de cosas volvían a repetirse, si volvía acariciar aquellos labios y tener tan cerca los ojos verdes de Oz…

―Lo sabía ―dijo sonriendo―. No es desagradable en absoluto.

Esa sonrisa le confirmó que su nuevo intento de abandonar el cigarrillo, probablemente sería definitivo y exitoso.

―Nada que venga de mí será desagradable para usted, amo.

_Nunca_.

* * *

**Nota:** a mi Popita yo te debía un trabajillo sobre PH. Espero que haya quedado bien, tené en cuenta que me guié por tu post del omake en blogger y lo que recuerdo del capítulo que leí del manga.


End file.
